The invention relates to a cassette with a pivotal cover; and more particularly, for example, to a magnetic-tape cassette provided with a housing which comprises two substantially parallel major walls, each having two openings for the passage of drive spindles of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, two substantially parallel side walls, a rear wall, an end or front wall along which a magnetic tape extends, and a cassette cover. The cover has a major portion which, when the cover is in the closed position, covers the part of the magnetic tape which extends along the front wall, and cover flanges which are situated one on each side of the major portion adjacent the side walls and which are pivotally connected to the side walls. The cassette cover is pivotable about a pivotal axis which extends perpendicularly to the side walls, from the closed position to two different open positions; that is, a first open position in which the major portion is situated near a first major wall and a second open position in which said major portion is situated near a second major wall. The cassette also has latching means for latching the cassette cover in the closed position.
A magnetic-tape cassette of this general type is disclosed in Netherlands Patent Application No. 165598 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,395 corresponds. This cover pivots about either of two axes depending on the pivoting direction. The front cover of this known magnetic-tape cassette is latched in the closed position by a spring-loaded slide which is slid onto the housing. This slide is slidable in a direction perpendicular to the front wall of the housing and has two funnel-shaped recesses which position projections on the cover flanges in an end position of the slide and thus act as latching means to latch the cassette cover in the closed position. In order to release the cassette cover the slide must be slid away from the front wall of the housing. This movement can be performed in a reliable manner only by simultaneously exerting pressure on the slide at two locations near the two side walls of the housing. For this movement of the slide, and hence for unlatching the cassette cover, a comparatively bulky mechanism is required on the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus. Correct cooperation with the actuating mechanism requires that the known cassette is preferably inserted into the apparatus with the front wall facing the apparatus.